


[Podfic] true love has its benefits and i plan to reap 'em

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [44]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silly, poly icons, you can make an argument for melanie/jon/georgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Georgie looks up from her knitting and graces them both with an unimpressed look. “Melanie,” she says, “stop kicking him. Jon, stop fighting.”“I’m not fighting,” Jon protests as Melanie sputters and goes “Ididn’t!”“I don’t want to hear it,” Georgie says, the tone of absolute resolution in her words.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Melanie King/Jonathan Sims
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] true love has its benefits and i plan to reap 'em

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [true love has its benefits and i plan to reap 'em ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951755) by [blackwood (transjon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjon/pseuds/blackwood). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/true-love-has-its-benefits-and-i-plan-to-reap-em/true%20love%20has%20its%20benefits%20and%20i%20plan%20to%20reap%20%27em.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/true-love-has-its-benefits-and-i-plan-to-reap-em/true%20love%20has%20its%20benefits%20and%20i%20plan%20to%20reap%20%27em.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:39  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-9/136497454-44100-2-8aad5fbed6042.m4a)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:39


End file.
